The present invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping paper on a cylindrical drum, and in particular to an apparatus for wrapping recording or recorded paper on a cylindrical drum in a recording or reading system such as a printer or reader and an improved drum therefor.
Various types of apparatus for wrapping paper on a cylindrical drum have been devised hitherto. One known arrangement is shown in FIG. 1 wherein one edge 2a of a sheet of paper 2 is aligned with a ruled line 60 on a cylindrical drum 6 to be first stuck thereon by an adhesive tape 105. A free end of the tape is drawn out through a guide roll 104 from a tape holder and a length of tape to the other end 2b thereof is applied to adhere or stick to the cylindrical drum 6. The adhesive tape 105 is cut by a tape cutter 106 after the sticking, so that a portion of the cut adhesive tape 105 extends beyond the end of the cylindrical drum 6, the excess length corresponding to the distance between the the end of the drum 6 and the tape cutter 106. The excess portion of the tape must be removed to present malfunction of the system.
In this arrangement, the excess tape will typically be removed by cutting it with shears or the like, or it will be stuck to the adjacent end surface of the cylindrical drum 6. This results in reduction in work efficiency.
Another known arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein an end of paper 2 is stuck by an adhesive tape 28a on a cylindrical drum 6 and the paper 2 is wrapped around the drum 6 by rotating the same in the paper-wrapping direction indicated by an arrow 62 as it is pressed by the aid of a roller 7. The pressing to the paper 2 is achieved by pushing a lever 8 associated with the roller 7 and the release of the pressing is accomplished by pulling the same to the position indicated by the reference numeral 8' so that the roller 7 is separated from the cylindrical drum 6 to the position indicated by numeral 7'. The lever 8 is maintained at the position 8' by the weight thereof.
In such an arrangement, because the lever 8 is operated by an operator's hand, it is difficult to maintain the pressing force constant and therefore the result of any irregularity is apt to appear on the surfce of the paper 2. Excessive pressing force will cause the paper 2 to be stained and damaged. Furthermore, according to the conventional arrangement, the system can be operated with the roller 7 coming into contact with the cylindrical drum 6, resulting in malfunction.